The concept of a slow release insecticide is known in the art. Typically, insecticides are formed into plastic ear tags or the like which are then attached to the animal's ear. As the plasticizer in the plastic ear tag gradually leaches out, it also gradually leaches out the insecticide.
The advantage of insecticide ear tags are that they provide relief from insects particularly horn flys and face flys for an extended period of time.
Still other insecticides are applied directly to the animal's body through a spray. These insecticides are of short duration, usually only a few hours.
Still other insecticides are applied drrectly to the animal's body through an insecticide-soaked bar that the animals rub against.
The present invention provides a slow release insecticide through application of a gellable liquid containing an in situ insecticide to a localized area on the animal. After application, the liquid composition congeals and forms a bead with in situ insecticide. Through a mechanism not fully understood it is believed that the bead gradually erodes away releasing the in situ insecticide in sufficient quantities to kill insects on the animal such as face flys and horn flys for an extended period of time.